militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
11th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron
The 11th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 343d Fighter Group, stationed at Duluth Airport, Minnesota. It was inactivated on 30 June 1968. History Established in early 1941 as an Army Air Corps fighter squadron, assigned to the Southeast Air District as part of the mobilization of the United States prior to its entry into World War II. After the Pearl Harbor Attack, was deployed to the Alaska Territory for the defense of the territory and Aleutian Islands. After the Japanese invasion of the Aleutians in June 1942, was engaged in combat operations 1942-1943, equipped with P-40 Warhawks and long-range P-38 Lightnings for offensive operations against Japanese fortifications on Attu and Kiska; took part in the liberation of Attu, 1943. Remained in Alaska for the balance of the war, demobilizing during the summer of 1945; inactivating on Shymea in the Aleutians, 1946. Reactivated in December 1952 as part of Air Defense Command, replacing the Federalized Minnesota ANG's 179th FIS with F-51D Mustangs. In the fall of 1953 the unit transitioned into jet F-89D Scorpions and later the F-102 Delta Dagger. In June 1960 the 11th FIS transitioned into F-106 Delta Darts which it flew until September 1968 when it was inactivated. Upon inactivation, the squadron was re-designated the 87th FIS, remaining at Duluth IAP. Lineage * Constituted 11th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated 11th Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Inactivated on 15 August 1946 * Redesignated 11th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 10 October 1952 : Activated on 1 December 1952, absorbing equipment of Minnesota Air National Guard 179th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Inactivated on 30 June 1968, personnel and equipment being reassigned to 87th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron Assignments * 50th Pursuit Group, 15 January 1941 * Western Theater of Operations, 3o December 1941 : Attached to Provisional Interceptor Command, Alaska, 2 January 1942 * 28th Composite Group, 2 February 1942 * XI Fighter Command, 7 June 1942 * 343d Fighter Group, 11 September 1942 – 15 August 1946 * 31st Air Division, 1 December 1952 * 515th Air Defense Group, 16 February 1953 * 343d Fighter Group, 18 August 1955 – 30 June 1968 Stations * Selfridge Field, Michigan, 15 January 1941 * Key Field, Mississippi, 3 October – 19 December 1941 * Elmendorf Field, Alaska Territory, 29 December 1941 : Detachment at: Fort Randall Army Airfield, Alaska Territory, 25 May-c. 1 September 1942 : Detachment at: Fort Glenn Army Airfield, Alaska Territory, 26 May–June 1942 * Fort Glenn Army Airfield, Alaska Territory, June 1942 * Adak Army Airfield, Alaska Territory, c. 20 February 1943 : Detachment at: Amchitka Army Airfield, Alaska Territory, 27 March-c. 17 May 1943, and C. 23 March 1944 – 20 July 1945 * Shemya Army Airfield, Alaska Territory, 11 August 1945 – 15 August 1946 * Duluth Airport, 1 December 1952 – 30 June 1968 Aircraft * Seversky P-35, 1941 * Curtiss P-36 Hawk, 1941–1942 * P-40 Warhawk, 1941–1945 * P-38 Lightning, 1943–1946 * F-51D Mustang, 1952–1953 * F- 89-D - 1955 - F-86-D replaced the F-89-D John Pamer 11th FIS - 1955-1956 * F-86D Sabre Interceptor, 1953–1955 * F-102 Delta Dagger, 1956–1960 * F-106 Delta Dart, 1960–1968 References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Fighter-Interceptor 0011